2045 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2045 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a below average season. It was destructive however, due to the Doomsday Hurricane. (note: this season does not go along with my other seasons) Name List: * Ana * Bill * Claudette * Danny * Elsa * Fred * Grace * Henri * Ida * Julian * Kate * Larry * Mindy * Nicholas * Odette * Peter * Rose * Sam * Teresa * Victor * Wanda . Storms Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Ana was a strong tropical storm that churned in open waters. One person drowned in rip currents, and the storm dissipated on June 26. . . . . . Tropical Storm Bill A depression organized into Tropical Storm Bill on August 3rd. Bill moved west, eventually making landfall south of the Yucatan penninsula. It moved inland slightly before becoming remnants. . . . . . Tropical Storm Claudette Claudette was confirmed to have organized north of the Bahamas on August 8th. It then curved parallel to the coast in a Cape Verde fashion, before dissipating off Maine on August 11. No fatalities occurred, and slight rainfall happened. . . . . Hurricane Danny Tropical Storm Danny formed near the Dominican Republic on August 26th, the day after the depression was noted. It then moved passed the Bahamas, reaching hurricane status along the way. It slowly moved towards the east coast, until it made landfall near Virginia as a weak C3. It then moved offshore and began to gain strength again, reaching peak intensity on August 30th. It then began to weaken due to wind shear. It dissipated on September 2. Danny caused 40 fatalities and $2 million in damage. . Hurricane Elsa Hurricane Elsa was a weak C1 that was at one point forecast to make landfall on Bermuda. However, it passed barely north of the island, bringing C1 force winds and moderate rainfall. 2 fatalities were recorded. After this, Elsa moved south and dissipated north of Puerto Rico. . . . Tropical Storm Fred Tropical Storm Fred was the first storm to successfully cross to the Pacific since the 20th century. But it was the first in recorded history to return to the atlantic. It managed to survive as a depression. However, Fred caused 10 Fatalities and $100k of damage in Panama. . . . . Hurricane Grace Click Here . . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Henri Tropical Storm Henri was notable for it's Florida landfall on the 17th, only a short time after Grace's landfall. However, Henri was too weak to cause significant damage and passed into the gulf without incident. It dissolved on October 20. . . . . Tropical Storm Ida Tropical Storm Ida was a Cape Verde storm that almost became a hurricane. However, wind shear prevented that, and it dissipated as a tropical Storm on November 1 without any fatalities or damage. . . . . . Hurricane Julian Hurricane Julian made landfall as a Category 2 hurricane near the Texas-Louisiana border on November 24. It moved further into Texas, eventually vanishing on November 26. It also made landfall in Florida prior, but there was nothing left to damage due to Grace. Julian caused 12 fatalities and $8 million and damage. . . . Names Due to the El Nino, only 10 names were used. * Ana * Bill * Claudette * Danny * Elsa * Fred * Grace * Henri * Ida * Julian * Kate (unused) * Larry (unused) * Mindy (unused) * Nicholas (unused) * Odette (unused) * Peter (unused) * Rose (unused) * Sam (unused) * Teresa (unused) * Victor (unused) * Wanda (unused) Retirement After some discussion, It was agreed to retire the names Danny and Grace, and to replace them with Darren, and Gretel. They also considered retiring Julian, but the storm was not deemed significant enough. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons